<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paterfamilias II by Rose_Milburn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222119">Paterfamilias II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn'>Rose_Milburn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The AU life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolescent Sexuality, Awkward Sexual Situations, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie is growing up. Ivan doesn't like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Vorpatril &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The AU life of Ivan Xav Vorpatril [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1001307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paterfamilias II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Count Ivan Vorpatril Voralys looked up as Armsman Harper entered his study. It must be home time already. Harper had been on the school run.</p><p>“Something to report, Harper?”</p><p>Harper looked uneasy. “Yes, my lord. It’s Lady Marie. Something’s not right. She won’t tell me anything, though. Price is back from his course and he can’t get anything out of her, either. My Lady is off with Lord Padma, Lord Simon and Lord Stefan at the riding stables until 1800 hours.”</p><p>Ivan looked at the chrono on the mantel over the fireplace. It was only 1600 hours. Raine wouldn’t be back any time soon. He sighed. Marie was growing up too fast. Raine was much better at handling her these days, but he’d have to give it a go. “Leave it with me, Harper. I’ll go up and talk to her. I’ll call if I need anything.”</p><p>He tapped at Marie’s door and waited for permission to enter. She’d become alarmingly particular about her privacy over the last few months. Raine wasn’t surprised and what did he know about adolescent girls, anyway? He heard a reply and poked his head round the door.</p><p>“All right to come in, Princess? I’d like to talk.”</p><p>Marie sat in the big story chair with her legs pulled up and her arms wound tightly around her knees. The sight of her newly decorated room tugged at his heartstrings just a little every time he saw it. She’d done a good job with the yellow and grey after consulting with Byerly Vorrutyer, but he missed the pink. He missed Steggy, too. Steggy lay in honourable retirement behind a closed door. It had had to happen sooner or later.</p><p>“Harper tattled on me, did he? Yes, you can come in, Da.”</p><p>He seated himself on the edge of the bed and looked at her. “He didn’t tattle, honey. It’s his duty to report anything and everything out of the ordinary. He’s concerned that something’s wrong, and I can see for myself that something’s bothering you.”</p><p>Marie sighed. “I don’t know why I can’t just be normal, and catch the monorail home like everybody else.”</p><p>He cocked his head to one side. “You know perfectly well a good third, if not half of your high school buddies are escorted home. It’s just what goes with being a count’s daughter. Every time I’ve gone to collect you there have been armsmen in all the colours of the rainbow waiting for their lords and ladies.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>He ignored her incivility. “That’s not what’s really bothering you, is it? Do you want to tell?”</p><p>She looked around the room for a moment or two, avoiding his gaze.</p><p>Ivan would have crossed his fingers if he could. He was treading on thin ice, and he knew it. “Is it boyfriend trouble? Would you rather talk to your Ma?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Michel Vorlaisner asked me to stay over at his place.”</p><p>“What?” Ivan launched himself to his feet. “You’re only fifteen years old!” He sucked in a deep breath. He mustn’t overreact. She’d trusted him enough to tell him, after all. He stifled his first impulse, which was to order Fox and Walton to take Lord Michel to a back alley and teach him some manners. He still might do that, though. He sucked in more deep breaths and forced himself to calm down. “And what did you say to Michel Vorlaisner?”</p><p>“I told him to rack off, of course.”</p><p>His breath whistled out in relief. “Very sensible of you. Did he take <em>no</em> for an answer?”</p><p>She looked up at him. There was hurt in her eyes. “I said my Da would be furious if I told him and <em>he</em> said you would be a howling hypocrite with double standards because everyone in Vorbarr Sultana knows that promiscuous is your middle name.”</p><p>“Oh.” He sat down in a hurry. “Everyone in Vorbarr Sultana knows that, do they?”</p><p>She nodded. “Henri Vorputin agreed with him. His uncle Jacques was at the Academy with you, he said, and he could tell a story or two.”</p><p>Jacques Vorputin, the rat. <em>Major</em> Jacques Vorputin now. There was no problem sending Fox and Walton to sort <em>him</em> out. What went on at the Academy stayed at the Academy. It was the unwritten rule, and Jacques had been telling tales out of school. “Henri Vorputin said that?”</p><p>She nodded again. “uh hum.”</p><p>He should have left this to Raine. He really should, but there was no backing out now. Marie could see right through him. She’d know in seconds if he tried to lie to her. “To be honest, honey, Michel Vorlaisner is right. I <em>was</em> promiscuous, but not at fifteen, and never after I met your Ma. I wouldn’t recommend it as a way to spend your life.”</p><p>Out of nowhere an image popped into Ivan’s brain. He hadn’t thought about her for years. “I once knew a young woman not much older than you. Her name was Evelina Vortien.”</p><p>“You knew her? How do you mean?” Marie sounded shocked and suspicious both.</p><p>“No, not like <em>that! </em>Just in general. She came to a party here one time. Your Uncle By knew her better than I did. He tried his best to save her from herself. Evelina’s boyfriend and <em>his</em> friends sold holovids of her to raise money for drugs.”</p><p>There was a very wary expression on her face. “What sort of holovids?”</p><p>He’s already burned his bridges. It was time to start treating Marie as a sensible adolescent. “Pornographic ones. She did it for the drug money, I think. She was murdered, at your Uncle Gregor’s birthday ball.”</p><p>“The one where you were hurt?” Marie’s eyes widened with shock.</p><p>He nodded. “That’s the one. Her boyfriend and the drug dealer were both executed for treason.”</p><p>“<em>Treason</em>, Da? Why?”</p><p>“One thing led to another. Luca Tarpan was behind it all.”</p><p>Her face paled. “That man! I hate him. He hurt Prince Xav, and Ma Fox.”</p><p>Ivan shrugged. “He got what he deserved. The thing is, Marie, like I said, one thing leads to another. Evelina just started out by defying her parents and experimenting. She chose her friends very badly. I’m really glad you’re able to talk to your mother and me. I don’t think Michel Vorlaisner was <em>bad</em> per se, adolescent boys are always going to ask, but if he tries to put pressure on you that’s wrong. We’d never want you to make the mistakes Evelina did. I don’t think you ever would, because you have too many people who love you. I’ve loved you since the first day I set eyes on you.”</p><p>Ivan had to blink. He felt tears welling up. Sometimes he just wanted his little girl back, but this wasn’t about him.</p><p>“You winked at me.”</p><p>Ivan wasn't expecting that. “You still remember me doing that? You looked so little, and so scared.”</p><p>She nodded. “It’s all I remember, apart from the big hats.”</p><p>It had been so chaotic, those few weeks, that he hadn’t liked to think back about it too much. Marie had made him grow up. It sounded trite, but it was true. “I’ll never forget that morning. I’ve been so blessed, every day since. You changed my life, honey. From that day to this I’ve only been with one woman, and that’s your Ma. You’ll know. Once you’re sure, you’re sure. I would very much appreciate it if you didn’t go experimenting for a couple of years yet. If that’s not going to work how about we get you to talk to Tetka Sela? It used to be Sela’s job, you know, to counsel people, before it met your Uncle By. The only thing everyone wants is for you to be safe.”</p><p>The mutinous look came back. He sighed. “I know, I know. You want to live dangerously and push the envelope. I’d rather you rode the monorail on your own than stayed over with Michel Vorloser, though.”</p><p>Marie couldn’t help herself. She giggled. “That’s not very nice, Da. Michel isn’t a loser. I quite like him.”</p><p>“Aha! There’s your answer. <em>Quite liking</em> is far too mediocre for you, love. You need the grand passion. Fireworks. Champagne. Silk sheets.”</p><p>Marie’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “<em>Da!</em>”</p><p>He grinned and reached over to ruffle her hair. “See? You’re not ready. When silk sheets seem like a brilliant idea, that’s when you’ll be ready. Does that sound like a plan?”</p><p>She nodded. “Yes, Da. I thought you'd be so mad.”</p><p>Well, she'd got that right. It went without saying. “And in the meantime, Michel can come over here as usual, with the rest of the gang and you can all watch vids in the ballroom, make some popcorn, maybe have a dance afterwards, or play handball.” <em>With Fox, Harper and Walton guarding all the exits. And Price. </em>Yes. Ivan hadn’t forgotten Price. He had a little task all lined up for <em>him</em>. Price could let Prince Xav loose on Michel Vorloser if he as much as twitched in Marie’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>